An ability to store and/or carry items on cycling jerseys and jackets provides a significant benefit. Standard jerseys having three pockets in the center (one in the center and one on each side) on the lower back of a garment help the user maintain balance. However, the size of the back of an athletic jersey is often too small to incorporate a standard three-pocket design. For example, many women's cycling jerseys are too narrow in the lower back portion to incorporate a standard three-pocket side-by-side design without causing significant imbalance. When pockets are placed further towards the sides of the jersey, the risk of an uncomfortable imbalance increases.